


What Is Love?

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: At a sleepover, Cyrus asks TJ a meaningful question leading them to dream about what they want.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 25





	What Is Love?

Cyrus and TJ sat on the couch, cuddling while eating popcorn. The TV was playing one of the The Land Before Time movies because they were doing a marathon. Cyrus suggested that they watched all of those movies before they visited the dinosaur museum. TJ thought that it was pointless, but also couldn’t say no because he didn’t want to upset his little underdog. And after watching the first movie, TJ feel in love with it and was the one who kept putting in the DVDs. He even refuses to pause the movies to go use the bathroom or get more snacks, he waits until the film finishes before he does what he needs to do.

As TJ reached into the popcorn bowl, Cyrus tossed a piece at his face. Using his peripheral vision, TJ managed to catch it. Cyrus applauded, but stopped when TJ grabbed a fist full and slung it at him. Cyrus moved away from the couch and dodged all of it. He smirked and grabbed the pillow he was sitting on and started using it against TJ’s back. TJ caught on and grabbed his and the two started having a pillow fight. They laughed as feathers flew everywhere, but they didn’t care since they knew Cyrus’ mom wouldn’t care.

After a few minutes, the man cave in Cyrus’ basement looked like a chicken coop. Feathers were everywhere, their snacks got hit during the fight and were scattered across the room, and random objects were out of place. The TV was on the main menu of the final movie. Out of air, the pair sat back down on the couch.

“Well,” TJ started to say as he plopped down onto his spot. “That was fun. Haven’t had a decent pillow fight since Reed and I were younger.”

Cyrus was barely breathing normal when he laid down next to TJ. He rested his head on TJ’s chest and took deep breaths. “I’m exhausted. I didn’t know pillow fights required so much energy. I’m feeling worse now than when I had to do my dance final.”

“What do you want to watch now? It’s only ten and we have all night to go.”

“How about we talk for a minute.”

“About what?”

“What is love?”

TJ choked on the soda he was drinking. His eyes widened as he slowly placed his drink back on the table. He cleared his throat but wasn’t sure how to properly answer him. “What makes you ask?”

“I see all these movies portray young couples in various ways and I just can’t seem to understand it. They’re all in love, but each one is different. What exactly is love? Where does it come from? Will it happen to me?”

TJ looked down and saw Cyrus looking up at him. Their eyes locked and it seemed like they were staring at their soul. “Well. Cy-Guy, love is complicated. I don’t know the real answer to any of your questions because there is no definite answer. Love is anything that anyone makes it out to be. It can come from any, like music, dance, sports, or even muffins. You’ll find love when love comes to you.”

“That’s deep. But that doesn’t really help me.”

“There’s nothing I can really say that can help. I’m not really sure for myself. I was just repeating what I heard on tv.”

Cyrus playfully slapped TJ’s chest as the two started chuckling. Cyrus laughed a little too hard and he fell off the couch and landed in the floor. His head bumped the table and knocked him out. He started dreaming and soon found himself somewhere that looked unfamiliar.

Cyrus looked around at his surroundings. He’s on a street. A streetlight and a bench were to his side and the moon lit most of the land. His clothes changed and he’s now wearing a yellow suit. He heard a voice cough. He turned around and saw TJ wearing a suit, his hand extended out to him. Cyrus took the hint and accepted.

TJ lead Cyrus as they danced around. Cyrus smiled as he felt like his dance class paid off. He never thought he could dance like this, and couldn’t believe TJ could either. The pair had fun, and elegance, which made Cyrus feel something he was wanting to feel for the longest time. The dance ended, but Cyrus was wanting more. He leaned in, but he was feeling fuzzy. The world he’s in starting disappearing. He could hear TJ’s voice, but it wasn’t from the one in front of him.

“Cyrus!” TJ shouted. “Wake up!”

Cyrus rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the floor. “What happened?”

“You hit your head and passed out.”

TJ helped Cyrus get up and placed him back on his spot of the couch. “Must’ve been dreaming something good. You were smiling the whole time.”

“I was.” Cyrus faintly stated. He glared at his phone and noticed it was midnight. “Hey, you want to go ahead and get some sleep? We have big plans for tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

The two rolled out their sleeping bags and prepared to rest. Cyrus made sure to turn off all the lights before he wrapped up in his dinosaur sleeping bag. As Cyrus reached the light switch, he watched TJ enter his basketball seeping bag. He smiled as he saw the older boy hold onto a stuffed penguin. Cyrus turned off the lights and went to his area.

During the night, TJ kept on tossing and turning. His dream kept making him sleep talk, but quite enough to the point Cyrus couldn’t hear. TJ made a smile as his dream became good.

TJ was outside a huge palace. People were everywhere and more were still coming. He managed to sneak in through the back door without someone noticing. Once inside, he found a giant fish tank that caught his attention. He peeked at it, taking note of all the beautiful fish that swam inside of it. His sight also saw a sudden person on the other side. It was Cyrus, wearing a white suit with angel wings. The two glared at each other and began walking along the tank. They met on the end of it and smiled. They reached out their hands, but they weren’t able to touch because this world starting to get blurry and a loud beeping was heard.

TJ woke up to the sound of his phone’s alarm. He didn’t turn it off because Cyrus managed to do it for him. Cyrus groaned, but he asked TJ to set the alarm so they had enough time to get ready for the museum trip.

The boys cleaned up the basement as much as they could. After cleaning the room, they went upstairs to change and use the bathroom. They came into the kitchen dressed for the day and ate breakfast.

The car ride to the museum was silent. The boys sat in the back and kept sharing glances at each other and giving soft smiles. They wanted to talk about their dreams, but were afraid of what would happen. They had a great friendship, but they weren’t sure if the other wanted something more.

Cyrus gently moved his hand closer to TJ. TJ did the same. Their hands kept moving until they reached the center of the middle seat. The tips of their fingers brushed against each other, causing the boys to lock eyes. Each aware of what the other wants, they held hands.


End file.
